Second Chances
by Cora Summers
Summary: AU-ish. Six years after the almost wedding, Carmen and Shane will meet up again. Will there still be a chance for them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them. They belong to Showtime

* * *

Second Chances

Six Years Ago

Carmen sat in the church, still in shock over the event that didn't happen. She looked down at the letter that Alice had handed to her more than an hour ago. She hadn't been able to open it yet, even though it would explain why she was feeling this way. Taking another calming breath, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Carmen,_

_Although it is nowhere near enough, I want to say I'm sorry, first and foremost. I love you more than anything and I realized that you deserve so much better than me. I should have realized this before today, before you had to stand in front of your family and our friends and tell them the wedding was off. And again I am sorry._

_I saw my father today, just hours before I was supposed to be standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you. I caught him with another woman, a woman I know is not his wife. I realized then that I'm not sure if I can stay in a monogamous relationship without the risk of hurting my partner, hurting you. You deserve happiness and loyalty. And I want to be that person for you, but that can't happen until I get help. I've got problems that stem much farther than my issues with relationships, some of which you know._

_I know I am in no position to ask anything of you, but I need a favor. Don't wait for me. I can't have you put your life on hold while I get my shit together. If I have blown any future I might have had with you, then that is my problem._

_I wish you all the happiness in the world, even if it isn't with me. I hope I pull it together before it's too late. Until we meet again._

_Forever yours,  
Shane_

The tears Carmen had tried to hold couldn't be contained by the end of the letter. She silently cursed Shane's father for putting doubts in her head. She was angry but on some level she understood what Shane was trying to do. She had only hoped that if this did come up they could have talked about it, instead of Shane trying to save Carmen the pain by leaving. That almost hurt more than if Shane would have said it to her face. The fact that Shane was going to get help, for her, brought a small smile to Carmen's face. It was then that she came to a decision. She would wait. She would still date of course, but when it came to the point for commitment, she would have to leave. The women would know this of course. She wasn't one to lead someone on. But her heart would always belong to Shane.

Present day

Carmen walked down the streets of New York City, thinking about a letter she had received almost six years to the day. About a week after the almost wedding, she had moved out of West Hollywood, out of California all together. If Shane really wanted to change, she didn't want to be around as a distraction.

She had saved enough money to rent an apartment large enough to serve as her studio as well. Now she was a successful DJ, with invitations to spin at celebrity parties and be the producer for some of the top performers in the industry.

She still thought of Shane, and hoped one day in the near future she would try to contact her, even if it was just to tell her about her life. Carmen ad kept in touch with most of the girls from their little group, but no one would mention Shane. She didn't know if it was because Shane told them not to or they thought it would be too painful for her. What they didn't understand was that not hearing about Shane was starting to worry her a little. As far as Carmen knew, Shane could have died. She was startled out of the depressing though by the ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the caller id, she smiled before answering.

"You cow," Carmen exclaimed through her phone. "How could you not tell me you were going to be in New York last weekend, Alice?"

"I didn't think it would have mattered," Alice said from the other line. "You were in Miami for something or another."

"I would have changed my plans, Al. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Tell you what, when you get nominated for the Grammy you can invite me as your date," Alice said as though it solved everything.

All Carmen could do at first was laugh. "I have to get the job first, Alice," she finally replied.

"Carmen they would be insane if they didn't hire you. You are like the hottest thing in music right now."

"Coming from the woman who didn't even tell one of her best friends they would be in the same city when said woman was filming a stint on the Today Show to help promote her radio show that just became nationally syndicated?"

"Hey Carmen! Guess who was in New York last weekend filming a stint on the Today Show to help promote her radio show that just became nationally syndicated?" Alice asked.

"Smart ass," Carmen smirked.

"At least I told you," Alice replied. "Anyway, the reason I called was because I had a suggestion."

"For what?" Carmen questioned.

"You said you wanted to have your hair done before your appointment," Alice replied. "While I was at the studio, I had the most amazing hair dresser. When I asked her where she worked, she said it was a place called _Shay's_. I am totally recommending you. And because I am such a totally cool friend, I have already booked your appointment for six o'clock tonight. This place is hot and you wouldn't have gotten in otherwise."

Carmen looked at her watch and realized it was already five-thirty. "What's the address?" she sighed. She stepped up to the curb and raised her arm to hail a cab.

Alice rattled off the address just as Carmen got into her cab, who then gave it to the driver. "I have to go," Alice suddenly said. "I'm meeting the girls at the _Planet_ tonight. Have fun and trust me when I say you'll enjoy it."

Carmen wanted to ask about Shane, but before she got the chance she was greeted with the sound of a dial tone. She watched as the cab pulled up to a very stylish building. The sign design looked as though various colorful pieces of ripped paper had been placed together to spell it out. She stepped into the main lobby and noticed the music playing was one of her originals. She smiled and wondered if she would get a discount if she told them who she was.

She silently laughed off the idea and approached the receptionist. "Hi," Carmen smiled. "I'm Carmen de la Pica Morales and I have a six o'clock appointment."

She watched as the woman checked her book. Taking a peek, she noticed that the only entry on the six o'clock line that didn't have a real name said "celeb." As she didn't see her name anywhere, Carmen assumed that was supposed to be her. She would definitely have to call Alice later about this.

The receptionist turned her back to Carmen and yelled towards the back. "Boss, your six o'clock is here."

Carmen watched in stunned silence as a very familiar person walked up to the desk, head down looking through what looked like a record book, call out in a very familiar voice. "Sheila, how many times do I have to tell you not to call from one of the store to the other? I installed the radios for a reason." Shane through the book on the desk and finally looked up at her client. Her look of shock mirrored Carmen's from a moment before. "Carmen!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Shane," Carmen almost whispered as a small smile began to form.

Shelia looked back and forth between the two of them. "This day just got a whole lot more interesting," she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Please see the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

Shelia continued to watch the pair as they engaged in what appeared to be a staring contest. Before she could ask what was going on, she watched as Shane seemed to gather her composure first.

"Wow, it's great to see you," she told Carmen as she pulled her into an awkward hug, not because either was uncomfortable, but because neither was sure how long it would be ok for them to hold on. When they did let go just a few seconds later, Shane looked at Shelia and then back at Carmen. "If you want to follow Shelia, she'll get you set up. I just need to grab a few things from my office and I'll be right with you." Carmen nodded, a little despondent by the professional manner Shane had taken on. Shane flashed her a grin and turned in the direction of the office.

Motioning for the DJ to follow her, Shelia tried to start up a conversation. "So, how do you know Shane?"

Carmen smiled at exactly how they knew each other. "We're old friends," she replied. "But we haven't seen or heard from each other in six years."

"Maybe you could solve a long standing mystery for us then," Shelia said.

"What mystery would that be?" Carmen asked.

"Well, what we want to know is if she's married or mourning?" Shelia stopped by a chair and motioned for Carmen sit down.

"What makes you think she's either?" Carmen asked as she took the seat. "There isn't a line of women a mile long in and out of here after her?" Carmen wasn't sure how much, if at all, Shane had changed so she decided to go with previous habits.

Sheila looked a little confused from the comment the Latina made. "Sure they come after her, but it's like she doesn't see them. We figured she's either hopelessly in love and committed to the love of her life, or she lost her in some tragic accident."

Carmen wasn't sure how to respond and instead decided to change the topic to something she knew about; music. Thankfully Shelia was a fan and had all kinds of questions. Deep down however, Carmen couldn't get the thought of Shane ignoring hordes of women out of her mind and what that could possibly mean for them.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Shane was pacing around her desk with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Alice what have you done?" Shane barked into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yoda," Alice replied, the feigned innocence obvious in her tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Shane retorted, getting a little angry.

"Ok, so maybe I recommended and made an appointment for a friend and put it under the term celebrity so that you would get it."

"Why, Alice?" Shane almost begged.

"Because you're ready," Alice replied softly.

"I wanted to be prepared. What am I going to say to her?"

"Start with an invite to dinner to catch up," Alice told her. "You haven't seen each other in over six years. We haven't told her anything about you, and the only thing we've told you is that she's still single. You guys are practically strangers. This will be a good chance to start all over."

"I hope you're right about this," Shane sighed.

"I'm always right." Shane could hear the smirk in Alice's voice.

"Sure you are, Al," Shane laughed. "I better get back out there before Carmen thinks I bolted on her again. Say hi to the girls for me." After hearing an affirmative answer from Alice, Shane snapped the cell phone shut and re-clipped it to her belt. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before she opened the door to her office and reentered her salon.

Stepping out of the office, she paused as she watched Shelia and Carmen talking. At that moment, Carmen had her head thrown back in laughter from something Shelia had said. Thinking of the possible stories Carmen could be hearing, Shane decided it was time to get her receptionist back to work.

"So then we have like a shop full of girls all asking her to sign the ad. It was crazy," Shelia said as Carmen laughed again.

"Shelia, answer the phone," Shane said with a smirk as she walked up to the chair.

"But it's not ring…" Shelia began, only to be interrupted by the ringing phone. "…ing." Shelia looked at Shane with a confused look on her face. Sighing and shaking her head, she walked off towards the front desk. Shane smiled as she watched Carmen stare at her, her eyes asking how she did that.

"The same girl has been calling here around 6:15 every night since that stupid ad was published," Shane explained with a shrug.

"I happen to like that ad," Carmen replied. She smiled at the small blush that began to creep up Shane's face.

Clearing her throat, Shane decided to try and have a normal conversation. "So tell me about this event," she said. She walked around the back of the chair and looked into Carmen's eyes through the mirror.

For a moment, as their eyes connected, Carmen couldn't speak. It was like she was drowning in the green pools of Shane's eyes. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Carmen began to tell Shane about the event tomorrow night that would serve as her interview for one of the hottest new acts in music. By the time she was done talking, Shane was done working her magic on Carmen's hair. Carmen looked at herself in the mirror, and was surprised at how different she looked, yet still uniquely her.

"Amazing," Carmen replied.

Shane just shrugged. "I could have done better. Maybe if I just…"

"No!" Carmen exclaimed. "Don't touch anything. It's perfect." Their eyes met once again in the mirror, but before either one of them could say anything; their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Shane's cell phone.

From the ringtone alone, Shane knew that even if she had wanted to, she couldn't ignore the call. "Hang on just a second I have to take this," Shane said, letting out a sigh of frustration. She picked up the ringing cell phone and answered the call. "Hey Jenna…no, I'll be home in about an hour…No, don't worry about it…see you later."

She watched as Shane snapped the phone closed and reclipped it to her belt. Listening to the Shane's end of the conversation, Carmen couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was already taken. Even though she felt like her heart was breaking just a little, she knew that they could at least try to be friends.

Shane gave Carmen an apologetic smile. "I think you're all set Ms. Morales," Shane said, choosing to ignore the interruption for the time being. She knew she was going to have to talk about it eventually, and knowing Carmen, she would ask if given the chance.

Carmen smiled at Shane through the mirror, gathered her things, and stood up, following Shane up to the register. "How much do I owe you?" Carmen asked, realizing for the first time that Alice never told her how much this place cost.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Shane just shook her head and smiled. "You money is no good here, Carmen," she told her.

Carmen looked at Shane as if she were crazy. "Shane, I can't just not pay."

"Then you can repay me by having dinner with me next Friday," Shane told her. "It's been six years; I think we have a lot to catch up on."

Carmen felt her chest swell with hope. It might be just a dinner to catch up, but it was a start. "Sure," Carmen replied. "Just tell me when and where."

At this Shane looked a little uncertain. "Why don't I get your number, and I'll call you and let you know. I have to find a babysitter first," she explained. When she saw how upset that comment had made Carmen, she continued. "Come to dinner and I will explain everything."

Carmen wrote down her number on a slip of paper and handed it to Shane. Giving her a small smile, Carmen walked out of the shop, hoping that everything would be clearer next week.


End file.
